1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leashes and more particularly pertains to a new safety leash for controlling an animal, such as a dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leashes is known in the prior art. More specifically, leashes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art leashes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,597; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,527; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,967; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,804; U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,799; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,340.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety leash. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible strap having opposite first and second ends. The first end of the flexible strap is looped through the attachment ring of a first clip member. An elongate secondary strap having a pair opposite end portions is coupled to the flexible strap. The secondary strap is looped through the attachment ring of a second clip member.
In these respects, the safety leash according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling an animal, such as a dog.